A World Held Accountable
by Reaper-Keaton
Summary: Short stories about any and all recruitable characters in Radiata Stories. So, of course, expect 177 chapters. Anything from humour, angst, romance, you name it. I'll also do requests for other characters, if you'd like. Most will be T rated.
1. Noguiera

The first in my installments of Radiata Stories fics. They'll usually be short, and all of the chapters will be named after a character. That way, you can just jump to the person you want to read about. Eventually, I'll have one chapter for every character, and I'll probably be adding stories onto the individual chapters as I go. Hope you guys like them!

* * *

**_Useless Sacrifices  
Rated - T  
Angst_**

* * *

_Ring around the rosie..._

The girl was dying. There was nothing to be done. As Lord and overseer of this domain, it was in his best interest that she not die on his land. And so he had healed her spirit, merging it with that of an elf. A union between two races.

_Pockets full of posie..._

It hadn't taken long for her to recover. Young, virtuous. She was back on her feet in mere days. He, on the other hand, could feel a weakening, strange and unwelcome. He hoped for the best, expected the worst.

_Ashes, ashes..._

His brother, he knew, was preparing for war. After the brutal and savage attack on the dwarves, he couldn't really expect any less. But... To kill all of the humans was an impossible feat. How many would die before the blood-thirsty were satisfied?

_We all..._

The skin on his shoulder began to harden, darken. He knew he was fading. Knew that there was nothing he could do. The war continued to build, more were dying. The ball had started rolling. It would never stop.

_Fall..._

His body felt impossibly light, his mind only a haze. Cephied was gone. Dead. The elves would follow. It only suited this path. More humans, more non-humans. Peaceful times seemed too far away now. His eyes closed, his body breaking apart. His death would not be remembered.

_Down._

After all, there was no one left.


	2. Alicia

So, here's part two. I'm hoping that this story catches on with some people, and gets them interested in the game. It's such a cute story!

* * *

_**On Hold  
**__**Rated K  
**__**Romance/Mystery**_

* * *

With a squeak, Alicia kicked one leg out in surprise, nearly drowning herself in the process. In the three seconds it took her to scramble out of the porcelain bathtub, the knocking at her door had repeated itself. She must have fallen asleep in the tub... Ah, how careless of her! She had far too much work to do, and yet she goes and takes a nap...

"Just a moment, please!" She was rather thankful for the intrusion, to be quite honest. Had her unexpected visitor not come knocking, she'd have still been asleep. Then she really _would_ have been in trouble! Grabbing a simple tunic, she hastened to put it on. No reason to keep her 'saviour' from waiting longer than they already had. Bolting for the door and finishing with an uncharacteristic slide, she grabbed the handle and composed herself.

"Hello! ...Hello?" Cheerfulness melted into confusion at the distinct lack of a guest. Had somebody played a joke on her...? Daintily frowning, she started to close the door, only to freeze in surprise.

Laid gently and beautifuly across her doorstep was a bouquet of water lilies. Judging by the colour and size, she could only assume they had come from the Elf region. Who would go to so much trouble for her? Those lands were dangerous, even for someone of her skill...

Burying her face into the flowers and inhaling deeply, she allowed herself a joyous laugh. They were _gorgeous_. This was the fourth mystery bouquet she'd received, and she still had no indication as to just whom, exactly, was sending them. It was slightly frustrating, but she couldn't help but forgive her donor. The gifts left to her were perfect, but this one neatly blew the others out of the water.

Turning back toward her house, still blissful and smiling, she hesitated for a moment. Quickly setting the flowers just inside the door, she turned back out toward the street.

"Thank you, my kind-hearted friend! May you receive as much generousity as you have given me!" Waving out to the person she hoped was there, she turned and hurried inside the house. No sense in letting Caesar or Gerald catch her outside in just a tunic...

Holding the bouquet softly, she closed her eyes and thought of the work still ahead of her. Maybe, just maybe, life could stand to wait one day. This day, this moment, was too perfect to ruin.


	3. Astor

You know what, I had it all planned out. I was gonna try to do humans, then non-humans. Well, screwed that right up at chapter one. Then, I was gonna go alphabetically. Which would have put, who, Achilles first? Man, he's _boring!_ But... I digress. I will, from now on, try to do one letter at a time. Thus, all Human A's will be put through first, then B's, etc etc.

Either way, hope you enjoy the read, even if Astor's a grumpy old cook and all. Learn to love, right?

* * *

_**End of the Curve (?)**_

_**Rated K**_

_**General**_

* * *

"Eww! Bat stew? Who ever heard of such a thing? And here I thought that the castle was cultured!"

Astor barely spared the twig of a girl a glance. These new female recruits appreciated nothing. It was always whine, whine, whine. None of them could even hold a torch to the knights of old. Now those warriors, they could eat! Keep a man in business! These new little flimsy excuses couldn't even read the menu without hurling, let alone touch what _he_ cooked. Sure, some of the braver ones here and there might order something, but they could never keep it down. They simply couldn't appreciate good home cooking.

The fault, he knew, wasn't in the food. Back in the day, when proper knights ran around, his kitchen was one of the best-used within the city. Oh, sure, the men complained, but they were always well fed and fully energized. One of them, he remembered, would sit for at least five minutes, just picking at food and moping. But the plate, as Astor had been well aware, always came back clean.

"Ugh... He's got some kind of rat concoction... I wouldn't bet my life on it..."

Even the men were getting weak in the knees. They strutted about, pretending to be important, when they could handle even less than the women! Put the gender to shame, they did. They couldn't taste the dish, couldn't smell the aroma of herbs, spices, tender meat... Rat was some of the best around, too!

He set to sharpening his blade, eyes quick on any lost stragglers that wandered in. Nobody came on purpose anymore. It was disappointing, how much food had to be thrown into the sewers. At least the rat population would grow... He barely spared a look at the newcomers that edged in. A young man like that would be gone in a heartbeat, and the slip of a girl with him already looked ready to leave.

"And what kind of place is _this_? It smells atrocious in here."

"You mean, you've lived in the castle your whole life, and you never knew this was here? What did you _do_ as a kid?"

"I didn't mingle with the... common people. I was far too busy training. You know, _to be a knight_. Like I'm sure you did."

"Uh... Oh, yeah! Of course I trained! Heh... heh..."

"Can't you show the slightest bit of shame? Agh! Your stupidity is starting to make me nauseous!"

"Well, I never asked you to stay, Ms. High-And-Mighty Lady Ridley!"

"Well, maybe I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that, the little slip of a thing stormed out. Now, while it was an interesting little spat, Astor lost interest quickly. The boy would no doubt run out after her, life would carry on, etcetera, etcetera.

"Wow! That looks really good! Can I have some? Maybe just a bite?"

He looked up in mild surprise. The boy was almost bouncing, he was so eager for food. To see such excitement... It was almost like the older days, where knights were strong... Brave...

This child, he reminded him so much of that man, just sitting there and complaining about the food. Always insulting, and always scraping his plate clean. A real knight and a true friend, that Cairn...

* * *

This is based off of the relationship charts in the guide book (a bugger to find, that one...). It just kind of happened to mention that Cairn used to bug Astor all the time, but that he always cleaned his plate, regardless. I tried to change my writing style, just a bit, so we'll see how it goes over.

Next is... Anastasia!

If someone asks nicely, I'll write the next chapter on a character of their choosing, playable or not.


	4. Anastasia

So, I had my first chapter requests. And yet, I had made myself a bit of a promise to write Anastasia next. A bit of a wall, there. So, using my wonderfully inept mind, I decided to just do three at once. Yay for decision-making!

* * *

_**A Change in Circumstance**_  
_**Rated - K**_  
_**General/Family**_

* * *

"Get those bottles of bat droppings prepared for my meeting tonight."

"But Lady Anastasia! We've confirmed that they're poisonous! People could get sick!"

"The people are _already_ sick, you silly thing. What harm could it do _them_? Now, get out of my sight. Someone as ugly as yourself dampens my beauty. And make sure to send for my entourage on your way out! I will not miss my evening stroll due to the incompetence of the simple-minded!"

Anastasia had a reputation around Radiata. It was well-known that, when something was wanted, there was as little time as possible wasted in getting it to her. It was nearly a law. Thusly, it was not much of a surprise for any people in the room that, not two minutes after the poor man had scurried away, her followers poured themselves through the door in an attempt to reach her first. The slowest of the group would no doubt be punished. It was simply the way of the job. It took not a minute more before Lady Anastasia, holder of the Great Jaguar of the East, was surveying the dwindling lights of the city. After all, it happened every day.

It was still early in the evening, and yet most people had either returned home or, judging by the noise as the group passed, had congregated at Giske's for a few hard drinks. Perhaps the lack of people were what caused Anastasia to make the discovery. Perhaps it was just fate. Regardless to the reasoning of the world, that night found a young and orphaned infant a surrogate mother and forevermore a name. She was now to be called Flau.

The change was nearly instant. For those few blissful years, money seemed to come in second place. Instead, at the top of her world, there was a young girl still discovering the joys of life. Anastasia could still be cruel, and that would never change. But with the responsibilities of being a mother, she seemed to find less time for greed and degradation. For those few years, memebers of the New Faction had never experienced such peace.

Perhaps, if things had remained, Olacion would have been a different place. Perhaps money would never again reach the peak of the hierarchy of needs. But, we can't erase reality, even if it's against our best interests. Life must go on.

And so it did.

* * *

Lol, SOMEBODY may have cheaped out on the ending... Either way, directly following are the requests, and the wonderful requestees will get recognized at the start of their chapters. If you guys want any other characters in advance (I mean, I'll get to them eventually), let me know!


	5. Adele

I decided to tone down the wildness a bit, so I did Anastasia first. But, just to appease my dear **DivineJudgement**, here is Adele. I must say, writing her chapter was incredibly relaxing. I got to sit on a dock just as the sun was coming up. It was pretty cool. I hope this makes you happy!

* * *

_**Goodbye to My Youth**_  
_**Rated - K+**_  
_**General/Angst**_

* * *

"Adele!"

She ran towards the man, arms outstretched and a gapped smile on her chubby face. Delighted squeals filled the air as she was tossed high enough to touch the clouds, only to fall back into warm, safe arms. Her protector, her saviour, her father.

"Adele..."

She'd never been to a funeral before, and most especially one with such elegance. It was hard, to think that that was her mother, hidden away in a box and being lowered down, down, down... All those years ago she had wished to reach the stars. Now, she just wished to sink away, so they'd never be apart. In her arms squirmed the reason her mother had died, and yet there was no resentment. The child, her baby brother, was beautiful. How could they ever hate such a wonderful gift?

_**Adele...**_

He'd died a brave death, she'd been told. A good death. How the loss of so great a man could be good, she couldn't bear to understand. The words had stabbed at her, torn at her with living claws, eating away at her very soul. She'd never see him again, never be held, hugged, thrown... He was gone, and she felt like she had gone with him. And yet, she couldn't go. Beside her, finger rammed joyfully up his nose, was her tiny, beloved anchor. This child who would grow up, grow wise without his father. This child, so full of life, would never understand just how great a man his father had been.

When she'd learned that a war had broken out, she'd silently begun packing. If she had to, she would have gone to Radiata if only to find Jack. Just as the final strap was tied, and she was ready to set out, there was a knock. It wasn't happy or chipper, but instead filled her with a deep sense of foreboding.

The letter had come, plain and unmarked. The words had been vague and polite, but the message had been clear enough. Jack had defected. He was now an enemy, and was to be killed at all costs.

Adele did not cry. She didn't even hold a fit, as she had once been apt to do. She just calmly took her bag and unpacked her belongings. Her sword she saved for last, running a practiced hand gently down the blade. Then, carefully, she rested it into a wooden case, locking it securely. The key she threw into the river. Never would she turn her blade on her brother. He was hers to protect, no matter the price. Loyalty was the most important rule, her father had said. It was a rule she would never break.

She knew that Jack had finally grown up. He'd finally been able to make his own decisions, choose his own path. She couldn't help but wonder if it was the right one.

As for growing wise... Sometimes, she still doubted that. But then she remembered her father, always telling her to fight only for what she believed in. It took her time, but finally she realized that Jack had indeed become a great man. Perhaps, somehow, he had known his father. Had known what to do to be just like him. Sometimes, when she looked at her dear brother, she could still hear his voice, whispering along beside him...

_a...ele..._


	6. Thanos

Indeed a specialty chapter, to have a 'T' in with the 'A's. Ironically, they're all women, too (barring you, Nogueira). At least Thanos will be comfortable. Well, until I add in Alba and Aldo... This is for** shadowelf144**, to whom I owe the most extravagent of flying tackles. Thank you for such a fun request! I hope you like it, because I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**_Slight Misconceptions_**  
**_Rated - K+_**  
**_General/Humor_**

* * *

Thanos fidgeted in his chair, propping his head up on his hand. It was _ridiculously_ boring that day. No fights, no missions, not even a good piece of blackmail... So, he was left sitting at a desk, staring at people and expected to be nice. _**You**_ try sitting at a desk all day. See how friendly you'll be...

His eyes followed Caesar as he sulked across the room, watching his solemn gait and serious face. The guy was _way_ too uptight. So a few people had died. Big deal. All he did was mope, the poor bastard...

Then, over there, was Rolec. He'd probably be an ok guy if he could just **stop shaking**. Like a dozen caffeinated chihuahuas in an earthquake.

He didn't even have to turn his head to know Alicia had just walked down the stairs. Almost every male in the room had stopped talking... Except for Caesar. He was still going on about something. Pretty sure it had to do with 'the death of thousands'. Looking at the (desperate) men, he almost laughed. Yeah, sure, the girl was gorgeous. But she hit like a viper, fast and hard. The woman was pretty similar to the elves, when you thought of it. Sure, easy on the eyes, but don't get too close! Why Dennis followed her around like a little lost puppy, he'd never know.

The crash alerted him to Gerald long before he even saw the man. Eother he'd just fallen down the stairs (please, _please_ anything to shut him up for a few hours), or he'd just **pushed** someone down the stairs. With luck, maybe it was Carlos... Hell, he'd have been heading for the basement anyways...

When the front door opened, he was suddenly struck with the realization of why he loved his job so much. There, standing framed by the noonday light, was something akin to an angel. She had long, silky lavendar hair, accented by a cute little headband. To guess by the robes (which fit her _like a glove_), she was a Vareth mage-in-training. Oh, the tricks he'd like to see her do...

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if there were any missions in need of a mage?"

Even her voice was perfect! Higher pitched, with just enough rasp. It was like hitting a jackpot!

"Well... It's been pretty slow today, but... For you, I can think of a few... _missions_, If you catch my meaning..."

"I'm afraid I don't." Her eyes had narrowed slightly, but Thanos knew he couldn't give up. Not when he'd come so far!

"What's wrong? Pretty lady like yourself never talked to a man as handsome as me?"

* * *

The women sat, gasping for breath, in the room at the very top of Vancoor. Elwen herself was without armour, which was probably a good thing judging by the rooling she was doing on the floor. Morgan herself was trying to keep a reasonably straight face, probably in the best interest for her student. And Alicia, well, she almost couldn't see, if the tears flooding out of her eyes were any indication.

"_He said what_?"

"I kid you not, he tried to flirt with Felix. I'm told that Felix's hand is_ still _sore..."

"That poor boy... I had wondered what had caused such a nasty welt on Thanos' face..."

Needless to say, gossip **did** fly through the guild those next few months. It became noted, however, that a certain receptionist never seemed to join in on the humor.

I wonder why?

* * *

Ok, so 11 humans with 'A' names. I've done three. I think I'll do either Achilles or Alvin next. They're both pretty boring, and I kind of want to get them out of the way lol.

Again, if you've got any requests, let me know!


	7. Achilles

Ok, so I apologize in advance on this one. It's not the best, but I really didn't know what to write for this guy. All he does is follow Kain around! Also, not sure if 'Father Kain' is appropriate, but we'll give it a go.

Thank you again to my readers! I love you all so much!

* * *

_**Divergence of Faith**_  
_**Rated - K**_  
_**General**_

* * *

Father Kain had always insisted on these walks. It enabled him to look about the city, to see how these people were living. He cared about them, always worried about those who were deemed unfortunate. Even if a person had a horrible reputation, Father Kain would look past it. It was against God's will to judge, he always said. He was a true and caring leader.

But that didn't mean he was without fault. As it was, his most notable weakness was also his greatest strength. He couldn't, **wouldn't** even contemplate removing someone from the Order. Even if that someone was doing massive damage from within. Kain was one of the opinion that people could say what they will, and the Lord would make all right again. He didn't even realize how much damage Anastasia was doing...

Perhaps some people would see the schism within Olacion as a joke, or as unimportant. They would never really realize the impact that it would have. Young students would be forced to chose between the two sides, or be alienated. It was no longer a safe place for them, not with such complications... And Anastasia had a way of convincing people, of winning them over to join her. Some people said it was with money, others said it was sheer kindness. He couldn't help but think the former.

Not that Anastasia was _wrong_, per say. However, when one allowed money to win over one's heart... It became very difficult to live from that point on. It was within his belief that the people of Void had allowed that very thing to occur. He couldn't imagine any other reason for the heinous acts they were known to commit.

It brought to mind the other news that was floating around... The news about an impending battle, the traitorous dwarves... The castle had already gathered men to be deployed, wishing to send them to the Valley. There was only so much that the fairy creatures could take, and he worried that this might be the last straw. If they became angered enough, far too many people would be going to meet their Maker... It would be the end of humanity as they knew it.

And yet, even with such dark rumours spreading like a virus, the sun still shone on this bridge, and people still walked with cheer. It was eerie, to see how much could be ignored. They had to know, most especially in this guild of Warriors, that bloodshed was inevitable. How could they carry on with their lives so easily?

"Come, Achilles. It's nearly time for the sermon. Shall we go?"

He nodded, falling into step behind Kain. There was, he supposed, no sense dwelling on what may happen. It was better to focus on what could be done, to continue living each day without worrying about tomorrow. The chances of a war weren't that great, so why live in constant fear?

He had a life to live, and students to teach. Let what will happen, happen, and may the Gods take pity on them.

* * *

So, Adina's next. I'll get to the requests, but I'm saving them for last. I promise they'll be up, and preferabely by today. We'll see.

Just gonna say, my sister and I spent some time working on that title! Thank you, Nicki!

Please Review!


	8. Adina

Here's Adina! That's one more down! So, this one's again based off of the relationships in the guidebook. I just thought it was kind of interesting that she and Robin had a co-existing one. If I screwed up any details, please let me know? My PS2 crapped out.

* * *

_**The Hollows of my Mind**_  
_**Rated - K**_  
_**General**_

* * *

"Miss Adina, how nice to see you! What brings you to m-" Abruptly the friendly greeting was cut off by a blasphemous amount of coughing. The poor boy nearly doubled over.

"As charming as ever, Robin. I need some fresh herbs, and I'm hoping you're in possession of what I need...?"

After a rather obnoxious bout of rough breathing, the boy straightened out. "Of course, Miss Adina! Anything for you! Oh, and where might Elena today?"

"Elena...? I suppose she'd be with Anastasia right now... Do you think... Perhaps I should go find her? She may need me..."

Robin could feel his mouth tug into a slight frown, worry seeping through him. Adina was a wonderful girl, and with so much knowledge and potential, and yet she allowed herself to be towed around by that sister of hers! If she could only realize...

"Robin? Please, focus on me. I need these right away."

"Ah, I apolog-" Again, he was cut off by his accursed coughing. Plague his luck today!

"I'll just come back later. Good day, Robin." And she left. Just like that! She didn't even look back... Didn't let him say good-bye...

* * *

Adina was bothered. And when she was bothered, she became upset. Needless to say, it was not when her best side showed. Why was it that Robin had expected her to be with Elena? Sure, Elena'd always been the leader. It was just better that way... But that didn't mean she'd always be in her shadow!

Well, yes, she'd joined Olacion because of Elena... But she had her own opinions! Just because they didn't match Anastasia's, that meant nothing, right? Yes, it had always been Elena's idea to follow the Great Anastasia, but Adina had agreed just as easily, hadn't she? Or, had it been _all_ Elena...? Adina shook her head, not moving away from the door.

Did everybody really think she was just a package deal...?

It was true. She would, without a thought, give her life for Elena. It was just the bond they shared. And Elena would do the same. Right? Or... Would Elena be so focused that she just wouldn't care? Would Lady Anastasia be more important...?

She slowly moved, just to the left of the door, and let herself sink down to the ground. Even in the darkening sky, she could she the chalk drawing. It was so colourful, so childish... When had she lost her innocence, her ability to smile and laugh and play?

As she sat, eyes more damp than she'd like to admit, she became aware of the door opening. He didn't speak, didn't stare. Just sat down beside her, looking up at the sky. And that's how they remained, neither one breaking the peace between them. For the first time in ages, it wasn't Adina and Elena, or Adina and Anastasia.

That night, under the beautiful stars, it was only her.

* * *

Ok, one more down. These next few chapters are probably gonna be a bit rushed, or strange, or what not. These last few characters aren't as well-known to me, so it's a little strange sometimes to write for them.


	9. Aiden

Next! Ok, Aiden's is strange because I _really _didn't know where to go with his. I mean, I know he's spoiled, and a little bit arrogant, and I kind of figured he was rich... I don't know. Anyways, this is probably a little too cynical for a kid his age, but he's manipualtive, so you never know. Hope you like it anyway!

* * *

_**Camping is Fun... Right?**_  
_**Rated - K+**_  
_**Humor/ General**_

* * *

How.

In the world.

Did people live like this?

First, they had trekked through endless swamps, which had most certainly NOT been on his contract, and then they had had to eat disgusting, barely recognizable meat. He didn't even know what kind it was, it had looked so vile! And, of course, no outdoor excursion was fun without a loony or two around. Not only was Jack simple-minded, but the slightest thing would distract him. He had no attention span whatsoever... And the other team mates, oh, don't get him started!

The one was, in one word, psychotic. If there was a monster, off the man ran! It didn't matter if the monster was huge and capable of killing them all, oh no. If it looked 'fun', you can bet the man you lure it over to them. He seemed to think that fighting was the way to prove that he was 'a true man'.

And the other... He was just... crazy... He'd stop, just randomly, really, and try to strike up converstation. With **animals.** And if you even bothered to _tell_ him what a fool he was being, you were just awarded with the strangest look a person could give. And he'd walk off. According to Jack, he was not the most social of team mates. _No kidding._

At the moment, he was huddled as closely as possible to the fire, trying his hardest to keep the bugs away. They were **eating him alive**. Somehow that oaf Gerald didn't seem to notice them... He just kept swinging his sword about like a true intellectual. He had no idea where the other one had gone.. Perhaps to talk to the trees out in the forest? Get directions to the closest animal nesting area?

"Jack...? Jack, can you please get me a drink..? Jack?" Why wasn't he responding? Couldn't he see how cold and weak and upset he was? Why, it was a matter of life and death! Oh no... Please don't let that volatile man come over... No no no no...!

"What's wrong? Can't handle the swamp? That's minus three points, boy!" Oh god, please just stop talking! He couldn't take it anymore... Here, this guy was just ranting on and on, and Jack was nowhere to be seen... How was he supposed to deal with this! It was abuse! He wasn't old enough to be expected to survive this! _Please, just kill me now..._

"So... He just fell down?"

"Yeah. Kid can't handle pressure. I was just like him as a boy."

"O-kay..."

"Hey, what's that look for?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Then why the grin, pipsqueak?"

"Maybe because I'm smarter than you!"

"Say that to my face, boy!"

"Hey guys, the deer say there's water this way!"

When the team, exhausted and filthy, finally returned to Radiata, a pact was made. Those who knew of this pact couldn't tell you how it had come to be. No, only those that had been present knew. They knew that, regardless of the circumstances, they would never travel together again. And only Aiden knew that he was going home, if only to lock himself in his room and never come out.

* * *

So, I **did** try for a little humor here... Let me know if anyone can guess who the fourth party member is! The person who gets it right will get a chapter just for them! I'll write whatever they want, for whomever they want, couples included! Just have to guess, guys! What do you have to lose!


	10. Aldo

So, I apologize for such a delay. I plan on putting all of the A's up today, as well as DivineJudgement's request chapter, as he was the only one to guess Eon, who was indeed my fourth. Thank you very much for your review and correct guess! As for the review, I just got a new laptop that decided to erase everything I typed up. Not fun. Anyway, the others should be up in half-hour increments or so. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

_**Bad Thing Gone Good**_  
_**Rated - K**_  
_**Friendship**_

* * *

It was a very different part of town, out by Vareth. Everything had a toned, surreal feeling to it. Even the people were unique. Really, it had been far too long since he'd come out this way. Perhaps he'd have to have bad days more often, if that were the case!

And it had been a bad day. One of the worst, in fact. It had all started before he'd even had a chance to open his eyes. Waking late was not something he did often, if ever, and today was definitely not a good day to do so. Most people probably took sleeping in as a mixed blessing. Yes, they were late, but it was nice to get a little extra shut-eye. For Aldo, self-proclaimed strategist of Quarto, the less sleep he had, the less time there was for work. And if there was less time for work, there was more potential for mistakes. All in all, not a good start.

Next, Gareth had been late. Even at five after seven, there was no sign of the man. It was a routine of theirs, to chat before the official meeting. So when Sergeant Caesar walked in at seven-thirty, Aldo realized that Gareth had gone from late to MIA. So, Aldo had sat alone, debating what to do for the rest of the day. Without Gareth, going to lunch wouldn't be the same. And he really couldn't just stand outside of the Begin Eatery talking to _himself_... In the end, he'd stayed with the sergeant, helping tie up little loose ends and such. Now, he respected the sergeant with all of his heart, but he really did make a poor substitute to Gareth. And skipping lunch to work in the meeting room until after the **sixteenth hour **had_ not_ been his idea of a good time. Although, he strangely hadn't been ill that day...

However, all of those little mishaps paled in comparison to the ultimate insult. Yes, the 'coup de grace' of his lovely day. The book store had been closed. Now, you must understand that he went there **every day**. Except today, of course. Instead, he'd found a cute little note saying 'the store will be closed today'. No explanation, no apologies... Nada.

Either way, it really had been quite a long time since he'd been to the Vareth Institute library. He really didn't know why he hadn't come out. It was a nice area, the library wasn't much farther, and it was free!

He'd barely taken more than a few paces up the library stairwell when, with a scream, a body collided heavily with his. Thanks to the armour, he barely felt a thing, but _because _of the armour, he was in a bit of a predicament. It wasn't very easy to manuver his body in all of the get-up, but add the weight and struggling of another person and it was damn-near impossible.

After a good ten minutes, the two managed to seperate, the young girl scrambling up and bowing profusely. He may have been able to scrounge up _some_ anger with her for her clumsiness, had she hadn't been bowing to the desk. Seeing as to how she was, he just sighed and walked over to her, gently pushing her glasses down off her head. She gasped, looking up at him with giant doe-brown eyes. He found himslef looking away rather quickly, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Ah, you dropped this..." He bent over, grabbing a strangely familiar book. When he turned it over, he realized why. "The Voynich manuscript? Are you trying to decode it? I've had a bit of a try at it myself. Perhaps... Maybe you'd like to compare notes...?"

The girl was still staring at him, and he found himself blushing even more. Did she really have to stare so much? He fidgeted, and the simple movement seemed to snap her out of shock. Suddenly, almost too quick for him, she grabbed the book, mumbled something rapidly, and darted away. He blinked, watching her sprint, trip, fall over, then bolt away again. He found himself smiling a bit. A girl like that would probably need someone to watch over her...

"So, Vareth Magic Institute, huh?"


	11. Alvin

Guide to Enlightenment  
Rated - K  
Humour/General

* * *

I realize that many people are not as lucky as I am when it comes to the path of enlightenment and decency. Actually, I'm pretty sure none of you guys are. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I've written a small guide for those of you who aspire to be me. If you follow these rules, you'll one day be looked upon with glorious eyes and respect.

**Justice**

When one is trying to be the best they can, they have to realize that fairness is the best way to get there. For example, when living in a place like Radiata, you've gotta be just and fair about people. Like, Void people deserved to be talked to. There was no crime to big or heinous that wasn't forgivable. With a lot of practice, you'll be able to have a decent conversation with one of these outcasts. At my level, you'll be able to convert one of them to Olacion, as I have nearly done.

**Love**

Love is essential to being a decent person. If a person can love, then they're a good person. Most of Radiata are good people, as they all love me.

**Preparedness**

To be a good priest and achieve a position close to Father Kain, you've gotta be prepared. I myself never leave the house without everything I'll need to save people in a burning house or whatever. I mean, if I forget that stuff at home, then I'll never beat Jack! That's the way you've gotta think! C'mon, don't be caught unaware!

**Friendship**

You've gotta have friends to be good enough for enlightenment. If people don't know who you are, you're never gonna be good enough for the top! So you've gotta get out there and talk to people! If they start to walk away, they're just challenging you to try harder. So you've gotta do just that! Keep talking to people until they concede that you're awesome! It's the only way to make good friends!

**Miracles**

Miracles are usually defined as something that had no chance of happening suddenly happening. Like you guys becoming as good as me. But since that'll never happen, you guys will have to settle for a different miracle. Just follow the other rules, and something will eventually happen. If you deserve it. If not, then you're never gonna be enlightened!

So, those're the rules you'll need to make it in Radiata. If you follow these, then you're sure to become pretty cool. And if you keep practicing, then the day I become the hero, I'll let you be my sidekick. See? That's why I have so many friends!

* * *

I really don't like Alvin... He just keeps yelling at me and telling me I'll never be the hero. Well, pish I say! I will win!


	12. Ardoph

Firstly, I apologize to DivineJudgement. I know you were expecting something crazy fun, but this guy's hard to write for! And, when I'm writing for someone who's difficult, I follow them around. Now, this guy made me love him. Why, you ask? Well, it's because, under all of his whining about deadlines and such, he managed to spit out one sentence that was pure gold. What sentence, you ask? Got it right here.

"Dimitri was riding the pig. He was arrested at the scene by the cops..."

Seriously, I think I love that guy.

* * *

10th Day, 21st Hour

_I have come to the conclusion that humans are foolish creatures. I remain unsurprised at this new development. My basis for this conclusion is the appearance of a human woman, begging me for the secrets of the revival of her species. My synopsis of this race is imminent death. There is no hope for such simple-minded creatures. If her piteously pathetic story is true, she is trying to revive her loved one. Again I will point out the eventual doom of these creatures. As I found the queries and reasoning pointless, I regaded her as useless and sent her on her way._

* * *

12th Day, 22nd Hour

_The human woman has returned with more pleas and begging. However, I may have use for this woman yet... Such an ambitious experiment is deemed illegal by men of my position, and yet I believe a 'loophole' has been created with this opportunity. If I can give her hints pertaining to the revival of this useless lump, then I can write my report on the event and complete an important line of research. There is much money in such an endevour._

* * *

25th Day, Midnight

_I have been feeding this woman clues for two weeks now, and yet she seems completely useless. She has been unable to further progress the experiment, leaving my findings slim to none. If she cannot continue the experiment, then I cannot meet my deadline. This woman will be the ruin of my career. She is a complete idiot._

* * *

25th Day, 4th Hour

_After much reviewing on this project, I have realized that I placed far too much trust in a foolish human subject. As she is unable to proceed further, I must realize that the deadline will not be met. As I should have hypothesized, the human race cannot live up to the basic standards of existence._

_I have started a new project, one that clearly shows the dropping levels of intelligence in the world around me. For example, a young boy has approached the idiot woman with the intentions of assisting her. He is my newest specimen. I will follow him in an attempt to compile information. With such a fool-boy, I may be able to collect much information in little time. Dimitri will assist me, and together we will submit our information to the national archives. Money and fame are only days away._

* * *

_I can feel my intelligence level dropping when around this boy. Perhaps this child is what will cause the fall of humans. It's too late to run now. His stupidity has tainted me. I can only hope Dimitri will... No, it's already to late for him. The pig had proved that... Perhaps it was just time to admit that there was no hope anymore... He'd never finish that report now._

* * *

Alba's giving me some problems, so give me a few on him...


	13. Alba

Okay, this guy's put me through the ringer. I have so many ideas for him, and yet I couldn't write a single one! Well, other than this one... Either way, here goes Alba. Last of the A's! Oh yeah! And there're only 4 B characters! Though, they're all rather obscure...

* * *

_**The Other Side  
**__**Rated - K+ (mild death)  
**__**Hurt/Comfort**_

* * *

The boy clambered over boxes and, if the occasion allowed, people. He had somewhere to be, after all! Ever since that day a week ago, the young Alba had fallen into an unusual routine. In his part of town, people weren't nice. If they saw a boy of his size running around, the first thing on their minds wouldn't be pity for a poor boy. No, it would be curiosity. As in, 'how much money is that kid carrying' or 'is he strong enough to fight back'. It was the reason he'd first gotten out of there.

It had taken guts, he had to admit. As much as the kids of Void bragged, a lot of them hadn't wandered past the borders of their filthy home. There was a rule, one that clearly stated that to go to Vareth was catamount to getting arrested and beaten. Strangely, it couldn't be farther from the truth. After he'd been chased out of Void (after a particularly harrowing fight), he'd run into a boy his age. Expecting the fight-or-die rule, he'd punched him in the face. Instead of fighting back, the boy had stared at him for a full second, eyes starting to water, before he'd run off, positively bawling. To say Alba had been surprised was an understatement. The kid hadn't even _tried_ to fight back...

It didn't take long for a tiny, niggling feeling to start in his chest. What it was, he had no freakin' clue. But he had a strange urge to find the boy. As he walked the way the boy had run, he started to realize that the feeling was guilt. At least it didn't take long to find him. The little pansy was sobbing in a corner. These kids wouldn't last a _day_ in Void.

He sat down beside him, not saying anything. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry'? No way! But, that feeling... Just as he opened his mouth to talk, a small 'mew' cut into the clearing. Both heads whipped in the direction, staring at a tiny, helpless tabby kitten. Neither said anything. Instead, they both dug for food, taking turns feeding the little baby. Even though they were completely different, from different backgrounds, they'd found common grounds. The other boy shyly looked up, his face still blotchy.

"I'm Dennis..."

"Alba."

From that first day, even with the rocky start, the boys met every morning, each with scraps for their new 'pet'. Neither had had the opportunity before, one being from a poor area and the other being too busy with training. He was to be a knight, after all! But that morning when Alba arrived, proud of his most recent find (a good-sized scrap of meat!), he knew something was wrong.

Dennis hadn't cried, not since the punch Alba had thrown at him. Sure, they'd had scuffles afterwards, but the boy proved to be stronger than expected. And yet, he was crouched on the ground sobbing, a small, tabby body stretched in front of him. Alba was used to death. Perhaps more acclimatized than a young boy should have been. Dropping his once-great find, he walked over slowly, looking down at his friend. Dennis hadn't looked up.

Alba crouched, lightly touching the kitten. It was already cold. He sighed quietly, wondering just how much would be taken from him before he even reached his next year. He leaned a bit toward his short-time friend, pulling him into an awkward hug. Awkward... It seemed to be the word that ran his social life. He had no idea if what he was doing was right, but... He couldn't just leave.

The shuddering boy leaned against him, wailing even more. As time passed, his wailing broke down to crying, and then to long, shaky breaths. Finally, slowly, the boys stood, walking together. They only had each other for support. Really, it's all Alba had in the world.

It wasn't for another week that Alba saw his friend again. Their friendship had turned fragile, the distance and reek of death creating a barrier just a little too strong for children. But even with the awkwardness (again taking over his life), Alba once again led his friend. It was a slow walk, showing how nervous he was. But it had to be done... Right?

It was a darkened part of town, more earthy and much, much dirtier. Vines had started to crawl over arches, trying to bring them back down. It was through here that Alba took Dennis, leading him to a desolate cemetery. Most people wouldn't have known of its existence, it was so far hidden in back alleys. The gravestones he led him to were old and crumbling, but he barely glanced at them. He gestured towards a smaller rock set up beside the old stones. A childish hand had messily drawn a kitten on it.

"This's were my parents're buried... They're all I had. And... That kitten, and you... You're the only friends I've had since. So... Th' most important people in my life are all here." He looked away, the gruffness of his voice being torn down by emotions. Dennis looked at him, sadness echoed in his eyes. He moved forward, slowly hugging Alba as he'd hugged him just a week before. Just to remind him that one of his important people was still there with him.

The boys grew up, turning into men. They had gone their separate ways long ago. There was nothing left to relate them, after all. As they became more and more involved in the horrors of life, they started to forget about that week, forget about being kids. Yet, every day Alba walked by Vancoor, and every day Dennis trained on the roof overlooking the street. Perhaps they knew the other was there, perhaps they even stopped, letting their eyes meet. Regardless of their reasons, those schedules never changed, and those two men never wished for it to.

* * *

Mmkie doke, not so great, but I took a chance. I got bored of doing canon stories... I wanted to try my hand at doing something different. And, should any of you comment that there are no cemeteries in Radiata, I made one up. Simple as that. There is a big open area just north of Faucon (look at the map, don't try to go there in-game). Also, just found out that Dennis doesn't sleep. Does he even have a house? Poor guy! Maybe he passes out somewhere in town... Guess who's gonna go turn on her PS2?

Either way, please review! It makes me happy! And if you wanna flame, GO FOR IT! Flames are fun. I use them for marshmallows. All right, thank you for reading!

P.S. - Most words thus far! All right!


End file.
